projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Party of Enderron
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Liberal Party of Enderron' Liberale Partij van Enderron 恩德龙自由党 Ēndélóng Zìyóudǎng エンデロン自由党 Enderon Jiyūtō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Macey Novakova |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Andrew Kittinger |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|19 February 2000 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Merger of | width="50%" align="left"|Conservative Party Liberal Democrats |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Youth wing | width="50%" align="left"|Young Liberals |- ! width="50%" align="left"|LGBT wing | width="50%" align="left"|Rainbow Liberals |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Membership | width="50%" align="left"|103,000 (2019) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Conservative liberalism Economic liberalism Classical liberalism Liberal conservatism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|International affiliation | width="50%" align="left"|Liberal International International Democrat Union |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Blue |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|''Backing the Enderronian Dream'' |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Enderronian Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Governors | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Premiers | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Liberal Party of Enderron (LPE, commonly known as the Liberals) is a centre-right political party in Enderron. The party is one of the two major political parties in Enderronian politics, the other being the Social Democratic Party of Enderron. The current party leader is Macey Novakova, who has been Leader of the Opposition since 2019. The Liberal Party was formed in 2000 by a merger of the centre-right Conservative Party and centrist Liberal Democrats. It last formed the federal Enderronian government for three four-year terms between 2002 and 2014. The party tends to lean towards moderate conservative liberalism rather than the avowed social conservatism of its predecessors, and instead generally promotes economic liberalism and free-market capitalist economic policies. It supports an open market economy with minimal government intervention and lower taxation as stimulus for private enterprise. The Liberal Party is often described as neoliberal, with policies in favour of free trade, economic deregulation and reduction in government spending. In terms of foreign policy, it is considered to be more pro-Western, being in favour of increased relations with the United States and European Union. As an amalgamation of conservative and liberal traditions, it has been described as a "broad church" encompassing a wide range of ideologies on the centre-right of the political spectrum. Since the 2010s the party has been dominated by its more socially centrist wing. Notable legislation and policies enacted by the Liberal government of 2002–2014 include industrial relations reform, visa and citizenship reform, a reduction in immigration, more stringent gun control, the privatisation of Enderron Airways and several other government-owned corporations, the legalisation of same-sex marriage and medical cannabis, and the introduction of a goods and services tax (GST). The party's support base mainly consists of White and Chinese Enderronians, high-income families, the upper and upper-middle class, business owners, rural workers, non-unionised blue-collar workers and tradespeople, those affiliated with a religion and older voters. The Liberal brand is particularly strong in northern and western Enderron. The Liberals have been in opposition at the federal level since the 2014 election. The party currently controls five prefectural legislatures and seven gubernatorial offices. Four prefectures (Avalon, Greenberg, Janszoon and Lawrencia) currently have both a Liberal governor and premier. The Liberal Party is a member of both Liberal International and the International Democrat Union. Federal party leaders Deputy party leaders #Max Lehman (2000–2002) #Georgia Hickerson (2002–2005) #Don Dansby (2005–2009, 2013–2016) #Sherry Matsuda (2009) #Jeremy Wansey (2009–2013) #Macey Novakova (2016–2019) #Andrew Kittinger (2019–present) Election results Parliament ImageSize = width:270 height:240 PlotArea = width:170 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:60 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:blue width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:2002 from:start till:38.71 text:38.71 bar:2006 from:start till:40.36 text:40.36 bar:2010 from:start till:37.67 text:37.67 bar:2014 from:start till:38.70 text:38.70 bar:2018 from:start till:32.46 text:32.46 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 25 |5,937,997 | 38.71% | 1st | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority | Wally Koepke |- | 2006 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 9 |6,589,346 | 40.36% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Wally Koepke |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 |6,377,000 | 37.67% | 1st | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority | Sherry Matsuda |- | 2014 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 |6,963,925 | 38.70% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Sherry Matsuda |- | 2018 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 16 |6,093,894 | 32.46% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Matt Eriksen |} President Prefectural branches }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Sonia Dechling | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Cooksland Liberal Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Judy Pillon | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Liberal Party of Flinders | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Joshua Lees | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Liberal Party of Greenberg | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Missy Harrelson | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority government |- | Janszoon Liberal Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Pieter Vanhorne | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Liberal Party of Kaigan | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Donald Tsai | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Liberal Party of Lawrencia | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Tom Broeckel | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Liberal Party of Longshan | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Jeff Casiano | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Liberal Party of Miranda | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Natasha Scully | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | New Colorado Liberal Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Tim Jelinek | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | New Plymouth Liberal Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Austin Johnston | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | New Surrey Liberal Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Stan Morita | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Plymouth Liberal Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Linda Nguyen-Hendrick | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Liberal Party of Sierra | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Kylie Langford | style="background-color: pink" |Third party |- | Liberal Party of Sylvania | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Rashida Meissner | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Liberal Party of Tojima | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Kojuro Okamura | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Wentworth Liberal Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Tom Nakayama | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Liberal Party of Westhaven | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Mark Hervey | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |}